Code Geass: The New World
by Fakushin danaraki
Summary: I wanted to get this off my head. This is A storyline i wanted to base off of on the rumor of Lelouch living from his death, by taking his fathers code,which fulfilling his promise to C.C. I will add the next chapter when i get reviews by it.
1. The Meeting of the Dead

At the end we look for a new start.  
But if we don't start again  
Well never reach the next end.

Code Geass: The new world

After Lelouch destroyed the world and recreated it, fulfilling his sister's dream, six months have passed sense the death of the Demon king, Lelouch VI Britannia, and the world has already entered the last rebirth stage.

Somewhere in the southeastern part of Russia, Britannia children run for their lives.

"Come on, Susan! We need to hurry or they'll catch us!" A teenager boy about the age of 16, yelled as he scooped up his sister from the ground she had fallen on. "Black, their behind us!" She cried as several men appeared in the end of the alleyway. He turned his head, seeing them running, with guns. _No! This can't be happening!_ Thought as he ran towards the other end of the alleyway, seeing a pair of cops there. HE yelled "Thank God! Please help." but he stopped when he saw them raise their guns at him. "They paid you off to help them…" He muttered as he held his sister close to him and said." Our parents now us…." He gave a soft cry of regret._ If only I had power! _

At that moment, a voice came from behind them. "Hey, ugly." It sounded like a girl, the cops turned and where batted like they where nothing, by a blond hair women, looking of her twenties. " Ya know Lelouch, the world isn't much better off before you left it." Black heard a sneered from behind her." Don't mess with me C.C, Ive already been through enough." as he walked up, Black knew when he saw them. " T-thats not possible....your dead!" he said looking at Lelouch, who just sneered and said." just shut up, kid."

He then looked at the crook cop on the left and said." I Lelouch vi Britannia command you, kill your friend and then yourself." His geass activating, striking the man and him saying." Yes, Your majesty." he then aimed his gun at his fellow crook cop and fired, and then at himself. When Lelouch saw the mob of men following Black, He commanded him" You, close your eyes." Black obeyed and heard." I command you, die." and then gun shoots heard behind him and thuds.

C.C looked positively bored, as she watched the men die." Its rather sad that humans have barely learned sense your death, Lelouch." Lelouch chuckled." Well, it was to be expected that some wouldn't understand the pain of the world." C.C then looked at Black and his now unconscious sister." what about them?" She asked, in her classic bored voice. Lelouch then looked at Black with utter annoyance." I was thinking of making them forget it all." As he swayed his hand a crossed his eyes and said. " I Lelouch Vi-" Black then yelled." Stop!" Lelouch looked confused and said." Why should I?" Black was utterly confused." How did you do that? And why did those men listen to you?" Lelouch gave a smirk and said." And why should I even tell you?" Black then grid his teeth together." Because I want to know the truth!" Lelouch stared at him for a moment, thinking of how much he wanted to know the truth about his mother.

Lelouch gave a smirk and said." You want to know the truth huh? Why not make a wish for it?" Black then said." Huh?" Lelouch then said." Ill give you a wish, in return you make a contract with me?" Black wasn't sure what he was talking about, but he had an idea. "Ok then. Lets do it." He said as he held his sister close to him to make sure she was safe. He wasn't totally sure, but a man from the dead was nothing to ignore, and with that kind of power. Who could resist it? Even from the Demon King. Black knew he had to have something like it.

Lelouch smirked and C.C looked positively bored at the turn of events. Lelouch then stated." I thought you might." as he shook his hand and asked." Whats your name?"

Black then said." Its Black Danaraki."

And that when the second Rebirth began.


	2. The New Geass

At the beginning we look at the end.

We believe it far

But in reality, its where we start.

Code Geass: The New World

Chapter 2: The New Geass

Black felt on array of energy enter his hand when he told Lelouch his name. It was amazing to Black. He then heard Lelouch's voice in his. " Grant my one wish, and ill give you power you desire. The power to wish!" Black then yelled " I accept your contract, DEMON KING!" He then felt this insurmountable energy build in his right hand, and slowly, the mark of geass appeared on it. On his left, the mark of Chaos.

C.C. looked at his marks and asked." Why are they on his hands? There has never been a geass on someone body part, other then those who have the code." Lelouch just shrugged and replied, with interest hinted in his voice." I'm not sure, but this kid has a new geass, and I want to see what it does." He then looked at Black and said." Follow me, We have a small shack in the mountains, we'll hide you there while you explain your situation." He said, throwing on a hood from the cloak he was wearing, hiding his face from onlookers. Black looked at the two, more confused then ever and said." Fine, lets go." And with that, he followed them to a horse and a wagon, where he climbed on back with his sister, while C.C and Lelouch drove it.

Black fell asleep in back while they went on their way to their shack. He kept his sister in his arms at all times, afraid she might disappear from him like earlier. He then awoke when he heard Lelouch say " Get out you lazy ass." Black hopped out sister in arms. When he saw the shack, he wasn't too impressed by it. From the outside, he saw parts of the roof was caved in and the walls bricks look eroded and plastic like. When he got inside, it wasn't much better. The roof had caved in it looked like, and it was a makeshift repair by the looks of it, there was an cast-iron over in the corner and a small termite infest table in the middle, with five chairs around it, and a bed off to the side wall. Black didn't complain however, sense he didn't much care anymore. He laid Susan in the bed and sat down on a more stable chair.

Lelouch and C.C. Walked passed him, taking two other chairs. Lelouch looked at Black waiting for his story, while C.C. Looked, again, positively bored as hell. Lelouch said." Well tell me the story, Black, I want to know your reasons for having power." Black let out a sigh and looked at her sister and said." I just want to protect her and people I care for." He looked at the table and said." I lost my parents a few weeks ago, due to some investments they made with the wrong people. When they were killed, we ran as fast as we could, taking what we needed here and there. They caught up to us and thats when we met you two." At this Lelouch and C.C. Grew more interested in his reason.

He then looked at Lelouch with a questioning look." And I ask again. How did you survive the attack done by Zero?" Lelouch chuckled and said." Do you obviously think I wouldn't have accounted for that? Or did it seem more likely I was completely unaware?" Black then thought and stated." No, I think you planed it from the beginning, even you planed Zero." C.C. Gave a giggle at blacks inquiry on the Zero Requiem. Lelouch, However looked slightly impressed." Oh, and how do you suppose that?" He said, entangling his fingers, lightly setting his elbows on the table, and resting his chin on the net of fingers. Black went on to say, already having felt the atmosphere change by their actions, " I believe that for two reasons. One, The day you scheduled to execute the Black knights head of commands, And Zero reappearing that same day, where just too coincidental. And two, When you took over Britannia, Zero disappeared as well, and you taking the title, the king of justice. Which made me conclude that, either, Zero worked for you the whole time, or You were Zero." He finished in a proud fashion. After a moment of silence, Lelouch laughed." Very good, Black. You know your stuff." Black then raised and eyebrow." You wont tell me which will you?" Lelouch shook his head." You gotta figure that one out." With a smug smile. Black then chuckled." A challenge? I accept it." with a laugh.

Lelouch then looked at him with a smirk." challenge? Does everything come easy for you, black?" Black then nodded and said." When I finished high school, everything has been too easy." Lelouch raised his brow." You finished? But your like 17." Black then shook his head and said." I'm 18 and I finished nearly 11 years ago." Lelouch looked shocked." 11 years ago? Amazing." He thought _He could be an excellent heir. _Black then said." Now, it was a bad idea. Because I've been bored ever since then. Black then sighed and looked at his hands and said." What are these thing anyway."

Lelouch then shook his head and pointed a C.C. Who was now almost asleep. He poked her lightly and said." The mark on your right is geass. I don't know what the one on the left is." She spoke sleepily. She then laid down and said." Lelouch please don't wake me again. I might kill you next time." Lelouch chuckled and said." Well, Its almost dark. Come well test you geass." He said standing up and walking out the makeshift door. Black followed suit, walking al the way out the a field about half a mile away form the shack. Lelouch then turned to him and said." Lelouch Vi Britannia commands you use your geass!" and Black obeyed and raised his hand and said." Yes, Mi lord." And then suddenly a burst of energy came from his left, and it hit a small patch of plants making them catch fire and then the geass sign sucked it back up. Black the blink and muttered.." Ugh." as he fell over and panted slowly. Lelouch was stunned _A Physical Geass?! Its effects physical matter?! AMAZING! ABSOLUTELY AMAZING!_

This was only the start of the end of the world and its recreation.

* * *

OK I hoe you guys are enjoying this story ^^ i know i am when i write it ^^

Ill come out with more when i get a chance too.

Regards, Fakushin.


End file.
